With In you
by Eve.mother.of.all
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business but what happens when something 'twisted' happens to Sam and Dean. Will they appreciate this new curse? (The first chapter is K, M in later chapters)


**With In you**

"... and don't forget to get me pie." Dean shouted back at Sam who made a bitch face in return while picking up the keys to baby. The loud bang of the door and suddenly the room grew silent, too silent for deans liking. He never did like to be alone in silence with his thoughts for too long but this new case was talking its toll especially when just a few hours ago a poltergeist had rammed him into a brick wall. He touched his shoulder and winced at the stinging pain. It's not like he was useless or anything he thought and shook his head to get his mind a little clearer 'my heads not in the game' he browed his eyebrows and thought. 'May be if I tried to do some research' he chuckled at his own thoughts "Well that ain't gonna happen." he got up and paced the room, he was bored yet edgy. 'Shower' he nodded to himself and walked in the washroom leaving his boots and socks outside. He with little trouble unbuttoned his shirt(s) and then fumbled with his belt. He cursed a lot for a person who was just taking a shower.

Finally after a series of 'son of a bitch' he managed to undress completely and steped in for a shower. He regulated the temperature and exhaled when the hot water touched the blue marks on his back. "That bitch is going to hell" he said loudly when he had to take support of the wall in front of him while the water was telling his brain about the series of cuts on his body. It was painful but nothing a Winchester wasn't used to. He let the hot water ease out the knots of his muscles and began to gently lather his body with the cheap motel soap. He took a little sniff 'lavender , couldn't they come up with something more manly' he reluctantly began his bathing ritual a little more tender then he was used to, soapy fingers stoking every inch of his body starting from his chest slowly making his made his way down pausing ever so lightly then continuing again. His body began to ease, he finally felt 'better than crap' as he would put it. He rinsed the suds and came out dabbing himself with a towel then wrapping it loosely around his waist he stepped in the room again. He went to his bag and took out a pair of shorts and slipped them on. He stood up and forced his body into a stretch, he shimmied his shoulders defining the muscles on his back. He threw the towel back into the wash room and sat at the edge of his bed at stared at the clock "10:43" he turned left to the window "Man! Now what?" he lay in his bed waiting for his precious pie and thinking about it when sleep claimed him for his own.

The sounds of trucks honking and leaving made Sam open his eyes to the ugly orange wall paper of the room. He was lying on his back sunlight peeping through the window. He turned his face towards the light and his pupils expanded a bit, why was he so close to the window? He could swear his bed was the other side. "Shit! Did I fall asleep in Dean's bed!" he sat up straight putting a hand on his now throbbing head and looked at his own bed towards the right where he saw dean covered from head to toe. He let out a sigh of relief ' This could have been awkward' he absentmindedly ran his hands though his spiky bed-ridden hair. 'wait! What!' he jumped out of his bed and raced towards the mirror, he was gonna kick Deans ass if anything had happened to his precious but there was entirely a different story waiting to happen when he saw the shocked face of Dean Winchester looking back from the mirror.

He looked at himself or rather his brother's body and was petrified. "Dean!" he finally managed to stammer out. "What!" was the single word reply from the bed. Sam paced towards him and ripped the covers off of him. "Dude! What the F-" words didn't come out. Dean sat up erect towering over Sam and stared at himself standing in front of him. "The fuck!" he said and stood up. Sam gestured his hands in a 'I don't know' manner he was completely at the loss of words which was very rare for Sam. Dean put a hand on his face "What the hell!" then looked at the body he was in "Uhhh... Sammy..." Sam managed to get out "Oh crap Dean! I'm you."


End file.
